The present invention relates to a door security assembly for improving the strength of a door lock for locking a door in a doorway.
Standard door locks generally comprise latches or bolts on the side edge of a door which engage in suitably aligned apertures in co-operating striker plates on the wooden door frame or jamb which is mounted in the doorway. One problem with such locks is that they can be forced open by kicking in the door, ripping away the wood framing from the doorway and thus also releasing the lock.
Various devices have been proposed in the past for improving the security of door locks. Some of these are relatively complex and involve substantial reworking of the door frame area. Others are aimed at preventing jimmying of locks by inserting a suitable tool between the door and striker plate to release the lock.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,709 of Ronan, for example, a safety device is described which comprises a metal strip for overlapping the door when the door is closed, to resist insertion of anything between the door and door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,530 of Fabrici shows a door guard which comprises a guard plate which overlaps the door frame and the wall surrounding the door opening, with the sides of the guard plate being secured to the studs surrounding the door opening. This will act to reinforce the door lock against forcible entry.